Proyecto XIII
by koichi.necrokun
Summary: Después de 15 años Yukki Rito despierta en un mundo distinto al cual conoce,cuidad Sainan esta en ruinas y todo esta bajo el reinado deviluke.Con sus amigos y enemigos la situación se vuelve confusa,ahora el deberá adoptar una nueva identidad Train heartnet


Proyecto XIII 

Disclaimer: ni To love ru y Black cat me pertenecen,son propiedad de XEBEC y sus respectivos autores

Capitulo 1:-Despertar-15 Años-Reinado

-Punto de vista de Yukki-

-Me estaba sientiendo extraño sentia que algo estaba mal no podia moverme entonces abri mis ojos y estaba flotando en el agua conectado a unos aparatos extraños en mi cuerpo,no podia entender nada de lo que pasa hasta que vi a una chica de cabellos rubios entrar y dijo

_Al fin despiertas Yukki Rito

-Esa voz la reconosco de alguna parte,pero de donde? en ese momento reconoci su voz acaso era…no puede ser Yami! Ella estaba desactivando una serie de cosas de repente vi como el agua se drenaba y los aparatos se desconectaban de mi

_Aguanta un poco Yukki Rito ya te sacare de ahí

-La capsula se abrio,yo me cai no podia agarrarme ya que todo mi cuerpo no respondia entonces Yami utilizo su habilidad trans para agarrarme

_Te tengo Yukki Rito,al parecer no estas acostumbrado a tu nuevo cuerpo

-Cuerpo nuevo? No entendia nada que me ha sucedido?,mejor dicho que ha ocurrido?.Yami me miro extraña como si no me conociera

_Que ocurre Yukki Rito,por que no hablas?

-Desde afuera escuche una alarma

-Alarma,alarma el bio-especimen ha sido liberado que todas las unidades se reunan en el sector 13 para su contencion

_No puede ser nos han descuerbierto! Toma Yukki Rito aca esta tu ropa *le alcanza una caja*

-Abro la caja y veo ropa negra con una gabardina incluida,me visto y me veo por un espejo,dios mio esto es ropa para asesinos!

_Yukki Rito toma esta es tu arma *le da un revolver grabado con un numero romano XIII* escuchame por ahora tenemos que salir de aca despues te lo contare con mas detalle lo que sucede

-Agarre el arma y sali de ese cuarto,hasta que vi una especie de soldados que nos apuntaban

_Alto! Pero miren a quien tenemos aca Konjiki no Yami,hace mucho que no te veia * se saca su casco y queda al descubierto a una chica de ojos dorados y de pelo marron oscuro* veo que liberaste a trece,¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?

_Lo que ninguno a hecho en 15 años

_Y que es si se puede saber *suelta una risa media perversa*

_Esperanza…Mikan *de repente suelto una granada de humo y tomo a Yukki Rito con mi habilidad trans* sujetate Yukki Rito!

-Yo no podia entender nada de lo que sucedia entonces vi que salto de la ventana y abrio sus alas

_Disparen soldados que no se escapen los fugitivos! *ordena Mikan* den la alarma que la asesina Konjiki no Yami y el especimen B-XIII han escapado *murmura* maldicion esta era mi unica oportunidad de vengarme de ella! *apreta con fuerza su mano*

-En toda la ciudad se veia una gran movilidad de soldados,gran parte de la milicia se movia por aire y tierra,entrando a las casas de familia o registrando con sus unidades suerte pudimos escapar antes de que la milicia tome la zona,nosotros habiamos llegado a una zona insdustrial abandonada en la cual Yami aterrizamos,Yami cerro sus alas y dijo

_Todo a su tiempo Yukki Rito,se que tienes bastantes preguntas por hacerme pero hazmelas despues quiero ahora que descanses

-Yo no dije nada,pero le debo a Yami por sacarme de ese lugar,asi que intente decirle unas palabras a ella como agradecimiento

_Gracias Yami *sonrio*

-Asi que esas fueron mis primeras palabras luego de 15 años de estar encerrado ahí.fui a mi habitacion la cual me mostro Yami,estaba muy sucia pero eso no importo mientras tenga un lugar donde dormir todo estaba bien,antes de que me fuera a dormir Yami se acerco a mi habitacion y pregunto algo nerviosa…

_Yukki Rito…puedo preguntarte algo? *con un tono nervioso*

_Dime Yami *mirandola*

_Puedo llamarte Kuroneko? *Agacha la cabeza un poco sonrojada*

_Pero por que? Te recuerdo a alguien en especial?

_S-Si te pareces a un amigoo que conoci hace mucho

_Entonces esta bien *respondo con una sonrisa*

_Entonces buenas noches,Yukki…perdon Kuroneko

-Me quede dormido y tuve un sueño muy extraño,en ese sueño vi a unas personas correr delante,yo estaba parado en medio todos corrian y decian que corran o si no el gato negro los iba a matar,todo estaba en llamas y de las llamas salia un hombre igual a mi,tenia los ojos de gato color dorado al igual que mi hermana luego ese sujeto se detuvo y dijo con un tono frio

_Te matare YUKKI RITO!

-Yo me desperte gritando y me aferre a mi corazon,acaso esa persona era yo? Imposible…despues escuche que alguien entro por la puerta y era Yami preocupada por el grito que hice

_Kuroneko te encuentras bien? *te miro preocupada*

_Yami…¿Q-Quien soy yo? ¿Por qué me insertaron en este cuerpo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con todos? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en estos 15 años?

-Ellla me abraza de repente y llora

_Lo siento ha de ser muy fuerte lo que estas viviendo,te lo explicare todo…*suspiro* desde que Mea Kurosaki y Nemesis han aparecido,las cosas se iban descontrolando cada dia ellas se influenciaban con tus amigos,tu familia,las princesas y el resto del mundo,cuando tuvieron todo bajo su poder empezaron a experimentar con seres humanos para dominar este planeta para ello lo han convertido en asesinos utilizando el ADN de Mea,asi pudo tener un ejercito a su lado

_Y que ocurrio despues?

_El dia final…cuando estabas a punto de declararte hacia la princesa Momo,empezo el ataque

_No recuerdo nada de ese dia…*quedandose desanimado*

_Ahora llego a ese Nemesis reunio a las fuerzas mas poderosas del espacio,dirigio las tropas a matar a todas las personas a su alrededor,en una de esas filas se encontraba…

_¿Quien se encontraba Yami?

_Kuroneko…ese es el nombre de mi amigo...al cual siempre me dirigia

-Me quede sorprendido y no pude decir nada al respecto

_Dime,lo querias mucho a tu amigo? *la miro*

_No sabia como decirtelo...pero lo que si te puedo decir es que ese sueño que tuviste era real,el que te habia asesinado en ese momento

_Entonces...¿como acabe en el cuerpo de tu amigo?

_Por que lo mate yo...

_¡¿Que dices?!

_Asi es yo lo mate pero no por que quise sino que el se presto para salvar tu vida

_Pero,¿Por qué me mato y luego se sacrifico por mi?

_No se lo unico que pude hacer fue sacarlos de ahí junto con Tear y llevarlos al laboratorio de Mikado para su trapaso de cuerpo

_Dime como han tomado el control los de deviluke?

_Como te habias declaro a la princesa Momo,Ellos lo vieron como traicion de ahí en mas se vengaron tomando el control de la tierra durante estos años

_¿Que esos imbeciles se vengaron de mi tomando el control de la tierra? Acaso se creen que por no preferiri a la hija mayor pueden hacer lo que quieran,se equivocan! *golpeo con mi mano la pared*

_Calmate Kuroneko,no lograras nada asi *lo agarro del brazo*

_Dime una cosa mas Yami,¿Cómo se han peleado uds dos?

_¿A que te refieres Kuroneko?

_A Mikan y a ti

_No quiero hablar de eso ahora,por ahora dejame descansar ya te conte todo

En el otro lado de la habitacion se veia a una persona de cabellos largos rosados,con ojos violeta y con alas de demonio detrás de la puerta espiando

_Ju ju ju...por fin te despertaste minino *sonrie lascivamente*

-Fin del capitulo 1-

Nota del autor:

Hola nwn/ bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 1 de mi proyecto,bien espero mejorar con respecto a mis fics y bueno no duden en dejarme reviews o algunas sugerencias para el proximo capitulo!-XxNecrogatoxX

Proximo Capitulo:Recuentro-viejos recuerdos-nueva identidad


End file.
